Truth or Dare
by Pissed Off Silver Dragon
Summary: Time to drive EVERYONE nuts and I mean Everyone.  No one is safe!  From Xemnas to Zero to even OC's tgheyshall all SUFFER!
1. Introducion!  Meet the Victims!

A young boy walked onto the podium in the middle of the stage. People were hushed as they waited for him to speak.

"Hello everyone!" He orated. "Welcome to the ever-expanding Kingdom Hearts TM: Truth…or DARE!" There was a loud cheering from the crowd.

"Now, for those of you who HAVE read Tangled Memories, you probably have a good idea as to who is involved. Trust me; it was not easy to get them to agree!" The crowd laughed. "Now let me introduce myself. Call me Noxlynt. No you will not figure out my real name. Anyways, let's introduce the guards…First up is the Warrior of Light!" A man clad in light blue armor walked out and stood by the door. "Next is Firion! Right after him, Squall!" A young man in a orange bandana carrying MANY weapons walked out followed by the scarred Gunblader. "Next up is Ject!" A man with Tan skin, no shirt, well defined body and a HUGE sword walked out smiling. "Next is the Assassin of My world KEN MARENS!" The serious faced blood red haired assassin walked out. "And last is one of my favorites, Luneth, The Onion Knight!" The little kid in even lighter blue armor ran out.

"All of this is necessary for who we have. First off is the one group with the most fan girls EVER, Organization XIII!" All of the Nobodies (Plus Xion you jerks) walked out and occupied 11 of the seats.

"All right, WHERE ARE AXEL, ROXAS, AND XION?" Noxlynt yelled out. Firion walked out to go and find them.

"Next up are Namine, Sora, Riku and Kairi!" The four teenagers walked out, eyes shifting as they took their seats.

"Now we have Spyro and Cynder!" Of course only the black dragon walked out.

"Spyro!" Noxlynt yelled out.

"Forget it." Spyro replied off stage. Ken walked off stage and after a lot of yelling, Ken came back dragging the purple and gold dragon.

"Right…Now we have Ventus, Terra and Aqua!" Noxlynt yelled out as the three original Keybladers walked out and took their seats.

"Up next is Van-"

"No." A voice called off stage. Squall walked off and a black haired Sora walked on.

"How did I end up doing this?" Vanitas asked himself.

"Next up are X and Zero!" As the two Reploids (Technically, only Zero is the Reploid as it is the Z series versions) walked out, Light stopped Zero.

"Drop ALL of your weapons." Zero sighed as he removed his Z saber, Z Buster, Tri Rod, Chain Rod, Recoil Rod and the Zero knuckle Chip.

"Dare I ask?" Noxlynt asked. "Alright next up are Vent, Aile, Grey, and Ashe!" The two Guardians, the treasure hunter and the Reploid all walked out, taking their seat nervously. Firion finally came back, with a lance at the back Axel Roxas and Xion. Noxlynt rubbed his temples. "I thought you guys agreed…" He complained to himself.

"Next up are Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Amy!" All the mentioned walked out except for the blue and black hedgehogs. Ject walked out and threw in the two hedgehogs, carrying Shadow's purple Chaos Emerald.

"Last up are my own characters, Dasuke, Keith and Sabrina!" A man with adamantine colored spiked hair ran out, followed by a young teenage girl with bright yellow hair.

"SUKI!"

"I REFUSE!" A stern voice yelled out. Luneth walked off and again after much yelling, a silver haired teen ager walked out, grumbling to himself.

"Now that everyone's here, we will relocate to the Castle That Never Was as there is plenty of room there since they expanded it, right Xemmy?" Xemnas just huffed.

"Now, we need your dares to go on. Any character that was mentioned can be used and they just cannot kill someone. Other than that, go nuts. Oh and please help me keep this at most T-rated."


	2. Interlude:  Until I Get Some Dares

All this is is just what these people are doing while they wait for dares to come in. Hidden Easter Egg. Try and find it! It's in the Dialouge...

* * *

With all of the new "tenants," the Castle That Never Was had been expanded to accommodate enough people for a five star hotel. Don't ask WHERE or HOW Xemnas got the money, just know he had it. HAD it.

In the corner was the young orchestrator of this event, Noxlymt, standing by a white board, planning on how he would torture everyone in the castle if he got no dares. Xemnas was simply doing some paper work, while everyone else was having a bit more fun in the Organization's Game Room. =D

On the X-Box 360 (Why WOULDN'T they have one? =3) and playing Halo, because they can and I said so, were Vent and Sonic against Dasuke and Spyro. They were lying across the controllers, smashing the buttons faster than anyone else could ever hope.

"Dasuke, you have him in your sights! FIRE!" Spyro yelled, completely in the moment.

"Can't shoot now, I'm cloaking," Dasuke responded.

"Now, Vent kill Dasuke!" Sonic commanded.

"I can't see him!" Vent complained.

"That's why it's called cloaking, nimrod." Dasuke said.

"Now Vent, grab the tank!" Sonic called out.

"We said no tanks!" Dasuke yelled.

"There are no rules in HELL!" Vent said, sort of demented like.

"MED PACK! I need a med pack!" Spyro called out.

Meanwhile, Aile, Sabrina, Amy and Cynder were watching in simple "Sigh" mode. "Boys." They all said at once.

Over at the DDR machine (Having this at Demyx's request), Grey and Ashe wee trying to determine who the better dancer was, dancing to a customized version of the MMZXA boss theme. On expert mode. This machine being customized by Demyx came with an endless mode to see you can go the longest, which these two were using.

"You're going to mess up sometime." Ashe teased.

"Sorry, but you can't trip up a Reploid!" Grey retorted.

Because this is the Game room made for everyone in the Organization, they also had a Wii (Big surprise…). Currently there were Ventus, Terra, Aqua and Vanitas, all of which were playing Guitar Hero: World Tour. On the main Guitar was Terra (He would so take charge) with Ventus on the Drums (I can see him doing this), Aqua on Bass guitar and Vanitas singing (Scary image much? ._.).

Now, over in the area for Laser Tag (Xiggy's request), It was Axel and Roxas vs. X and Zero.

"Come on out you slippery red robot." Axel teased. An explosion sound effect in his headset told him he had been shot. Axel turned around and was face to face with Zero.

"I'm a Reploid." Zero said. Without even looking he fired in a random direction.

"DAMN!" Roxas yelled.

"So, who's ahead?" X asked.

"I took them down 5 times each. You took down blondie 7 times and red spikes 8 times. We're ahead." Zero said.

Most of the other Organization members were just lying around, watching what the others were doing ("You call that shooting? I could hit them with my eyes closed!" Said Xigbar to Axel; "So who is going to get the tank?" Larxene to the four Halo boys; "Wow! You two are pretty good at this!" Demyx to Grey and Ashe, who are still going after five minutes, now to Trap Phantasm). The only people not involved are Shadow (Who finds this to be a waste of time) Tails (Busy fixing stuff) and Knuckles (Request from Demmy.)

With Noxlymt…

"DAMN IT! I HAVE NO IDEAS!" The young Nobody screamed.

"That's's what you get, writer boy!" Dasuke voice raised up from below him (Did I mention that Suki has REALLY good hearing?)

Noxlymt turned to the screen. "Please oh please leave me a review with some dares, maybe some additional characters. Please, help me drive them nuts!"


End file.
